


They Both Kiss At The End

by iwearplaids



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, actual details of the mission are non existent cause the author is talentless, idek tbh, slight angsty talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: The one where Cassian and Bodhi are stuck in a cave freezing to death.





	They Both Kiss At The End

“We’re going to die.”

Cassian wasn’t counting but he was sure Bodhi said this line way more times than necessary. He said nothing in reply (and Bodhi wasn’t expecting one), opting to tighten the hold he had on Bodhi instead.

They spend the next five minutes like that; Cassian's arms around Bodhi whose hands were warming themselves inside Cassian’s jacket and face buried in the crook of Cassian’s neck. It smelled comforting, or maybe Bodhi was just biased. Everything about Cassian seemed comforting to him.  But he had never felt safer and he was sure that wouldn’t be the case if it had been anyone but Cassian with him. Despite the chilling situation and the impending doom (at least according to Bodhi), he let his mind wander to other things.

To someone who left his home and any hopes of returning so long ago, rebellion was his saving grace. It gave him a feeling of righteousness; doing the right things for the right reasons. Even though he was stuck in a cave freezing to death, Bodhi felt that it was worth it. He’d live long enough and at least like this he would go out doing the noble thing. With a noble man. Who would most likely die before him since Cassian didn’t have his hands inside a warm jacket unlike Bodhi.

Cassian was a stubborn man and Bodhi hated it. Well, not really, since he was really concerned about the said stubborn man. It wasn’t that Cassian tried to put up a cold front, he just genuinely didn’t think he deserved any warmth.

“Cassian-“

He let out a heavy sigh before Bodhi could even complete the sentence.

“You are not going to _die_. Not today.”

“ _You_ probably will if you don’t get your hands warm.”

Cassian gives Bodhi a strange look at that, but all he can think about is Cassian’s mustache; how ridiculous it is yet on Cassian it doesn’t look awkward. The thought hits Bodhi when he finally pulls his wild goose mind to the current situation.

Cassian isn’t even bothering to keep himself alive.

The realization pulls at something in his chest. He slowly extracts himself from the other man and takes the cold hands in his warm ones.

It actually hurts him how cold Cassian’s hands are.

“What are you-“

“You know, self-preservation? It’s a handy thing sometimes.”

Cassian actually rolls his eyes at being interrupted, Bodhi had developed a habit and liking for it. But he sobers at the knowing look Bodhi was giving him.

“Missions have their priorities.”

“And you don’t?” 

Bodhi hadn’t stopped rubbing their hands together, but it wasn’t doing much help.

“Mine is whatever the mission priority is.”

Bodhi raises a question eyebrow at that vague answer. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and blows warm air, testing Cassian’s reaction. He swears he hears Cassian let out a sigh of relief.

“You don’t really know me that well, Bodhi.” Cassian didn’t hide the sadness in his voice.

“But maybe I want to.”

Cassian just lets out a dry chuckle at that.

“And then?”

“And then,” Bodhi drawls out, “you’ll get to know me.”

Cassian falls silent at that, he pulls his hands away and rubs at his face.

“No one’s better off for having known me.”

“Correlation does not equal causation. Trust me, I worked at research.” Cassian lets out a genuine laugh at that and Bodhi couldn’t help the smile breaking his face. He was proud of himself. _He made Cassian laugh!_

“Come here,” Bodhi pulls Cassian’s hands back into his, “you’re freezing. Your lips are practically blue.”

“Maybe you should warm them instead of my hands then.”

Cassian swears he sees the lights turn on in Bodhi’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave comments :DDD


End file.
